


Silent as the Grave

by VixenRose1996



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Happy Birthday Ace, I'm going to hell for writing this, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, if you can call it that, zombie!Ace theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRose1996/pseuds/VixenRose1996
Summary: Ace didn't talk much anymore, not since Teach had Moria and Hogback bring him back.
Relationships: Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach & Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Silent as the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS IS DARK!
> 
> Nothing explicit happens but this story contains references or implications to necrophilia, r*pe/s*xual abuse, and abusive/one-sided relationships.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Ace didn't talk much anymore.

He didn't laugh or drink or tell jokes or throw himself into battle. He didn’t gorge himself on mountains of food anymore, though he could still technically eat, and he didn’t hiss insults at those who angered him, though he could still speak. He didn't smile anymore, not those adorable, bashful little grins whenever someone would compliment him or his wide, reckless smiles that shone like the sun.

No, usually he just sat on the bed of Teach's private quarters and stared off into space. 

This had been disappointing at first, especially after Teach had put so much time and effort into finding the perfect shadow to inhabit Ace's body. It had once belonged to a brash, cocky young man that bartender one of his favorites pubs. Sure, the kid hadn't been a pirate -something that honestly made Teach debate for several weeks finding someone else- but the personality had fit, as had the freckles and dark hair so Teach figured it would be a close enough match.

And yet, the Ace that had woke up after Moria shoved the shadow into his patched-up corpse was nothing like his former commander. He was too quiet, too still, too cold to the touch. When confronted, Moria and Hogback denied doing anything intentional -Moria even insisted he wanted their little experiment to succeed because, while he may hate Teach, he _also_ hated Straw Hat and wanted to see the brat suffer- and after some mulling over and a few choice threats, Teach had decided to believe them. Neither were stupid enough to risk their lives on a stunt like this, after all.

Sure, neither could provide an adequate reason as to why it hadn't worked but Teach decided to just chalk it up to Ace being a D. Ds were always special.

" _Zehahaha_ , it looks like your kid brother is making waves again," Teach laughed, holding the newly released bounty poster up in front of Ace's dull eyes. "That is quite the bounty jump."

Despite the lingering disappointment in Ace's new or, rather, new lack of personality, the change definitely had its benefits. This new Ace was a supremely good listener, for one, and rarely complained about anything. He never voiced a single protest when Teach touched his body or hair or face. He never fought back either, just silently enduring both Teach's affections and occasional violent rages. No, this Ace was obedient, much more so than the rowdy, rambunctious brat that Old Man Whitebeard had taken a liking to, and always obeyed when told to take a bath or eat something or lay there and **take it**. 

Still, it wasn't the **_same!_ **He wanted the old Ace back, not this hollow shell!

_'Moria and Hogback did say that showing Ace things from his old life may jog something of his old personality. I suppose it is worth a shot,'_ the Yonko mused as he turned the paper to a page with a big picture of a smiling Straw Hat Luffy. 

"He took on Big Mom and lived to tell about it, not many can claim that," he said. "Doc Q is right, that kid has the Devil's luck."

Ace didn't say anything -unsurprising- but, after a moment of staring blankly at the picture before him, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against the paper. A small, fragile smile broke across Ace's face and, for the first time in a few days, began to speak, "Lu-"

**_SLAP!_ **

Ace's thin, pale gray body flew back from the force of Teach's slap, bouncing off the bedroom wall before crumpling down on the mattress once more. He still said nothing, though, not even letting out a gasp of pain. He never did, not when Teach hit him or hurt him or played with his body; Ace just didn't have it in him anymore. Which, in Teach's opinion, was a shame because he always liked it when his partners struggled a bit. 

No, instead Ace just looked up at him with the sad, empty gray eyes. He looked so cute and pitiful that it wasn't long until his anger vanished and Teach pulled Ace in by the ankle for a cuddle. He slid a hand up the younger man's patchwork body -Hogback had done a good job fixing up the massive hole in Ace's torso along with the general wear and tear being buried for so long caused. Aside from the slight variation in the skin tone, you wouldn't know Ace had ever been injured- and cupped the back of his neck, hauling Ace so they were face to face.

"Sorry about that, Commander," he said, giving Ace's neck an affectionate squeeze. "Guess I just got a little jealous, _zehahaha!_ I know you miss your little brother; it's been what, two years since you've last seen each other? Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll see him again _real_ soon. Sounds good?"

Ace's lips gave the smallest twitch upwards at his words, earning him a broad smile and a rough ruffle of the hair from Teach. 

"Now, let's get a bath ready for you. You're still dirty from this morning," Teach said, letting Ace drop back to the bed like a marionette with its strings snipped and turning to leave the room. 

Teach was halfway out the door when he heard something strange -the first full sentence to come from Ace since he'd been brought back. 

"I'm sure Luffy wants to see you too."


End file.
